


hiding in you

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk nervously fingered the ends of his shirt, self-consciously tugging it down every so often to hide the now noticeable curves on his chest. He’d taken his binder off earlier, and Keith had seen him wearing clothes without the binder on, but…It just made him feel better.---Hunk and Keith have sex for the very first time.





	hiding in you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not trans, so please feel free to give me pointers or to tell me if I did something grossly wrong here! <3 thank you

Hunk nervously fingered the ends of his shirt, self-consciously tugging it down every so often to hide the now noticeable curves on his chest. He’d taken his binder off earlier, and Keith had  _seen_  him wearing clothes without the binder on, but…

It just made him feel better.

Keith was currently in the bathroom, toweling off his hair after his shower. Hunk had chosen to go without one, because he knew he’d just get all nervous and sweaty again directly after, anyway.

Tonight was  _the night_. And he was nervous as hell.

There was a click from the door before Keith poked his head in, and his features immediately softened when he noticed the tense way the other held himself.

“We don’t have to, if you’re not ready.” He swore, sitting a respectable distance away from his boyfriend, but close enough that Hunk could catch a whiff of the soap he’d used. Something with honey?

“I want to.” Hunk said, wringing his hands in his shirt so tight that the material stretched. “I just…”

“You’re nervous.” Keith guessed.

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Keith said, wrapping his towel around his shoulders. “I want you to be comfortable more than I want to get my rocks off.” He rolled his eyes, though he smiled when Hunk laughed at his phrasing. “We can just go slow, okay?”

Hunk nodded at that, and he gratefully took Keith’s hand when he offered it.

“Just speak up, when I do something wrong.”

Hunk quirked his lips up. “Sure thing.” He, with the help of Keith, slid further on the bed until there was a comfortable amount of distance on each side so that they could spread whichever way they chose without having to worry about breaking their necks.

“Do you want to be on top?”

“Okay, America’s Next Top Model.” Hunk teased. “Let’s just… see where it takes us.”

Keith gave him a deadpan look at his joke, and Hunk laughed until he snorted. He barely thought about it as he slipped out of his shirt, finally.

Instead, he was more focused on the way Keith beamed when he ran his fingers across his back. Goosebumps grew across his arms as Keith slid of his unbuttoned pants, letting them tangle with Hunk’s shirt as he rolled them up in a ball and tossed them at the foot of the bed.

They kissed, though he couldn’t figure out which had initiated it, and his breath hitched (in the good way) when Keith’s hands slid towards his hips, grinding their lower halves together.

“That okay?”

“Yeah.”

They spoke quietly, as if the moment was too fragile for their words. Hunk hooked his thumbs on either side of his underwear and slowly tugged them down, self-consciously watching the changes in Keith’s expression.

He seemed awed at what greeted him, and Hunk couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

“Like what you see?”

“Shut up.” Keith mumbled, flushing red. Their hands tangled as Hunk pulled him down for another kiss, fiercer this time, feeling the way Keith’s hard-on pressed against his upper thigh. Their legs had slotted together, each thigh between the other’s legs.

Hunk rubbed himself against Keith, saucily biting his lip as Keith froze upon contact, only to part his mouth wider with a moan as Keith reached down to tug him closer.

Fingers (still gloved, Hunk realized belatedly) slowly brushed their way across his skin, from his hip to his mound, until they hovered cautiously over his opening. “Still okay?”

Hunk nodded his head, nearly knocking his against Keith’s. “Perfect.”

Keith closed the distance between them at two points. First, his forehead came to rest against Hunk’s, until their eyelashes nearly brushed together. Second, his fingers pressed against his clit, backing away when Hunk’s hips jolted.

“Keep going.” He urged, and Keith obeyed easily, rubbing the slick that slowly flowed from his hole between his fingers. His middle finger began to circle his clit easily, if not curiously, and Hunk let him know exactly which motions felt the best by the way he reacted.

Every time he ran over it the way Hunk liked, a soft, breathless moan escaped him. The sounds were affecting Keith more than Hunk could ever know, until the former couldn’t stand it anymore and slowly sunk his finger inside of Hunk.

Hands came to rest against his shoulders, fingers nervously digging into his skin. “Go slow.”

“Of course.” Keith said, nearly offended at the idea until he caught sight of Hunk’s expression. He was redder than ever, chewing his bottom lip as he stared intently between them.

Keith decided then that he would show Hunk the best time of his life, or he’d toss himself straight in a fire.

One finger soon grew to three (at Hunk’s prompting), and he was soon pumping them in and out easily, grinning at the noises his fingers produced whenever Hunk gave him an embarrassed glare.

“Feel good?”

Hunk nodded his head, spreading his legs a bit further. “I think I’m ready.” At Keith’s dubious look, (which, by the way, was something he could still do while three fingers deep up inside him. A talent.) Hunk pushed his hand away. “I’m serious. I want you.”

Keith gulped a lump in his throat at that. “Alright.”

He slowly pulled his fingers out, licking at the wetness that coated them until Hunk threw a pillow at him with an flustered laugh. His underwear came off to join the pile of laundry, and it was completely forgotten when Hunk lifted himself up on his elbows to watch him with a heated gaze.

The next few moments were a blur. Keith kissed him, hot and heavy until Hunk’s lungs burned, and hands were all over him. It felt  _good,_ in a barely surprising way.

And, somehow, he found himself straddling Keith’s hips, balanced by Keith himself. Their hands were pressed palm to gloved palm, to give Hunk a bit of leverage as he slowly rested his weight against the other. There was no penetration yet, but the heat of another person (of  _Keith_ ) between his legs still had his heart pounding.

“I’m not too heavy?”

“Not at all.”

Keith easily held him up. It was just one of those things he could do, with little reaction, that had Hunk wanting to throw himself at his feet. Shit, he loved him.

He laughed, for no reason at all, and balanced himself with one hand to angle Keith’s dick against his hole. “Ready?” He asked, this time.

“Ready.”

He slowly slunk down, unaware of the starstruck way Keith looked at him as he focused on the task at hand. Keith, if he had his way, would have smothered his boyfriend in kisses and held him close while he slowly thrust in and out, bringing them to simultaneous climaxes. Like in those books Lance reads.

But having Hunk set the pace he wanted (which was faster than Keith expected), squeezing their hands together until he could feel Hunk’s pulse, was better than any fantasy he’d ever have.

Their hips met again, and a small quake went up Hunk’s spine. They began to rock together, ever so slightly moving Keith’s cock in and out at Hunk’s preference, until Hunk took one of his hands away to feel were they connected.

He muttered a curse under his breath, rocking back. Keith got an eyeful of himself buried deep inside Hunk, and he couldn’t help the near-growl that escaped him as he sat up to tug Hunk back towards him. Their pace grew faster and faster the more heated they got, until Keith had hooked sucked a hickey at the curve of Hunk’s jaw, kissed the growing mark, and whispered a soft, “I love you.” In Hunk’s ear.

Hunk shivered, growing tight around Keith. “Say that again.”

Keith gripped him by his waist and began to fully thrust up into him. “I love you. So much, Hunk. You’re so perfect, so beautiful and- I  _love you_.” The genuine, absolutely enamored way he spoke had Hunk burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck.

The words had him cumming sooner than he expected, back arching until their chests pressed together.

Keith held him steady as he moaned loud in his ear, digging his teeth into his own bottom lip to keep himself from spilling inside of him.

Moments later, which felt like years to Keith, Hunk slumped over in his arms, completely spent. Keith was still throbbing hard inside of him, and Hunk felt a pleased flush pass over him.

“I should have put on a condom.” Keith whined, pressing lines of kisses across Hunk’s neck. “You feel so good, I don’t wanna leave.”

“Can I… try something?”

Keith nodded after only a second’s hesitation, releasing his hold from his boyfriend with only a slight fuss.

Hunk climbed down his legs, turning his nose up only a little bit at how sticky his cock was.

He tentatively licked at the tip, drawing a sharp inhale from his lover, and he grinned as he puckered his lips and kissed the shaft. He cleaned up a bit of the mess he’d left, which had mixed with Keith’s precum, and he rolled the taste around his mouth. It wasn’t the  _worst_  thing in the world, and Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, which was always something Hunk enjoyed.

He slowly stroked him up and down, keeping the very tip in his mouth. He focused so completely on his task that he barely noticed the way Keith’s toes curled and the way he had to bite his thumb to keep himself from getting too loud.

“Hunk, I’m gonna-” Came the only strangled warning he would get, and he quickly sped up, slathering his tongue across the hole on the top until he heard Keith cry out and a musky spurt crossed his tongue.

He pulled away when Keith weakly groaned, collapsing back against the bed. He swallowed his cum with hardly a wince, though it left a heavy taste across his tongue that wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

“Was it good?”

Keith shoved his bangs from his face, slicked with sweat. “Perfect. It was perfect, Hunk.”

Hunk beamed, tossing an arm around Keith’s chest and pulling him close for some well-deserved cuddles and whispered declarations of, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> c': i love them


End file.
